


So much

by mlordmlady



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, Dr. Romantic 2, Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlordmlady/pseuds/mlordmlady
Summary: Just some random fluff for Woo Jin and Eun Jae. I miss them so much. :(((
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	So much

It was a sunny Friday morning at Doldam. Eun Jae prepared for the day as she knows the usual Friday situation at the hospital--nonstop pouring of patients, nonstop treatments, her doctor character she channeled as she stepped out of the changing room.

Just outside, she saw Woo Jin waiting for her in the vending machine. Their usual flirting spot. If anyone saw them together again, they'd be the talk of the hospital for sure.

"I got your favorite." He said as he handed her a fresh cup of her coffee and milk combo. He sipped on his own cup when Eun Jae saw a smudge of the drink on his side of the lips, she reached for his face and immediately wiped it away. The gesture made Woo Jin smile--just a little, enough to make Eun Jae squeal on the inside. 

"What, you're being reckless now. If somebody sees us..." He said knowing on the first days of their relationship they were being too careful.

Eun Jae smiled and let out a little laugh, "Relax, there's no one here. I don't think we'll see much of each other today knowing how Fridays work in this hospital." She then left after brushing his hands and threw her cup in the bin.

She then went inside the ER after receiving a page. The response team brought a child who was having chest pains. Once Eun Jae saw and stabilized the kid, she's now calm that the kid is back to normal. She can see Woo Jin eyeing her as if to ask if things are okay as he checked on his patient on the adjacent bed.

Another kid went inside to check on her patient. They looked 100 percent similar. Definitely twins. Interesting, Eun Jae thought. She likes kids, she even remembers when she went to her sister's house to babysit on her niece.

"Hello doctor, is my brother okay? How is he?" The other twin said. 

Eun Jae half-kneeled to match the kid's height. She's read somewhere this is the best way to talk to kids, so they know you are listening to them. Woo Jin is definitely entertained by this conversation. He's always seen how Eun Jae is good with kids.

"He's okay now. He was having difficulty breathing awhile ago, but don't worry, we've done our best to make sure he'll be okay. By the way, where is your mother? Or your guardian?"

"She's in the comfort room. Can I stay here for a while? I want to stay with my brother."

Eun Jae weighed in on the situation, kids aren't definitely allowed to stay in the ER without an adult, but she figured their mother will be there soon enough before she's paged. She can stay and become the adult that can accompany the twins for now.

She took a chair for the kid as he watched his twin brother. Her patient is now awake, seeing the smiles he gave to his twin.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Her patient asked her, as if he wasn't brought into the ER a few moments ago.

"I'm a doctor of the heart." She said, knowing if she said she's a cardiothoracic surgeon, they would not understand what she's saying.

"Wow, that's amazing. So you fix hearts and you're very pretty." The other twin said.

"Doctor, if I get out of this hospital today, can we play tomorrow? You look so pretty I think I like you already." Wow, these kids, Eun Jae thought. Woo Jin suddenly looked up from their divider, having heard of the conversation. His girlfriend is really popular among the patients, even kids. Most of the time he wants to barge in to the dividers and let the guys know she's already taken, but he's thankful Eun Jae already does the talking for both of them. Whenever patients ask her if she has a boyfriend, she points into Woo Jin's direction. For his part, he makes sure to throw them his icy cold looks and that definitely does the trick.

"I have a date tomorrow." Eun Jae casually said, hoping the twins would understand what a date is. And that they aren't allowed to flirt with her because her boyfriend is practically standing between them only a few feet away.

"So you already have a boyfriend? Ugh!" The other twin said, his shoulders slumped down emphasizing how disappointed he is with Eun Jae's declaration.

"Is he a doctor too?" Her patient chimed in, curious and curious of who stole his pretty doctor's heart.

"Yes, he is." She replied proudly.

"Is he a good doctor?"

"Of course. He's one of the best doctors I know." Overhearing this conversation is already making Woo Jin's heart flutter as much as possible.

"Is he handsome?" They wouldn't just stop with the questioning, Eun Jae thought. 

"Not as handsome as you both. Though I love him all the same." She finally said. When she's sure no one was looking, she winked at Woo Jin. She received her reward when she saw how red his cheeks were. 

She managed to snatch a quick break before a new set of patients will come in. They are arriving in 20 minutes so Nurse Oh told her to eat quickly before she's paged again. She heard her phone ping. She let out a disappointed sigh at the thought of her break being cut short, it was supposed to be 20 minutes after all. Her mood lightened up when she saw who the text was from:

"I took a quick look at those twins as they headed out the hospital. Are you sure they look more handsome than I am?"

"Lucky me, then. I'm on the break room. Where are you?"

"Still on the ER. I have an incoming patient in 5 minutes. Hey, about the date tomorrow... Did I mishear it or are we really going out tomorrow?"

"I'm going out with somebody else."

"..." Eun Jae can already feel Woo Jin's ears heating up in this reply of his. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just kidding, silly you! Of course, it's gonna be tiring today and it would be fun to relax tomorrow. I checked your sched, I don't think you have a scheduled surgery?"

"Nothing I can remember. Good of you to check my sched. That's hot."

"I'll pick you up at 9 ;)" Since Eun Jae is the one who has a car of the two of them, she's usually the one who picks him up in his place. They both don't mind the gender swap. They're in the 21st century after all. And to see her coming out of her car dressed in casual clothes is such a sight to behold for Woo Jin.

"I love you." He finally replies. Eun Jae thought of teasing him more by leaving him hanging and not replying, but then the Eun Jae who loves Woo Jin got the better of her.

"I love you too, so much." When Woo Jin read this, he felt he just got the perfect inspiration to get him through the day.


End file.
